


The Tower is Not a Hotel, Peter

by Shuufleur



Series: Spideyhunter [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Peter just wanted a moment with Sam. Then Cap and Tony happened.





	The Tower is Not a Hotel, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a repost. I meant to repost it before.  
> I also thought that a bit of silliness was good right about now.

Peter checked inside the elevator to see if there was anybody and as soon as the door closed, he grabbed the lapels of Sam's jacket to bring him down and kiss him. Sam kissed back immediately, putting his hands on Peter's back. Peter hummed and followed the movement when Sam stood straighter and the young hero had to stand on his toes. Sam's hands lowered, passed on his ass and settled on his thighs, gripping tightly. Peter understood the gesture and passed his arm around Sam's neck so that the man could lift him up and Peter wrapped his legs around Sam's waist.

More kissing, much more kissing. And afterward, in Peter's room, lots and lots of nakedness. Sam naked was a fucking sight to behold and Peter was forever glad that this man just took the time to stay with Peter. Peter who was just a kid compared to Sam. And well, Sam didn't know about Spider-Man. So really, Peter could only hope for more _Sam._ He was kind, so kind and so _rough_ when sex was involved. It was startling the difference between Sam in everyday life and Sam in bed.

Sam grabbed Peter's hair and tugged gently his head backward. Peter let his head fall and sighed when Sam peppered kisses along his jaw.

Yeah, this was great. So great actually that Peter might not have time to go to his room before–

The elevator stopped smoothly – too smoothly thought Peter on second thoughts – and someone cleared their throat. Immediately, Sam stilled and Peter blinked. Great. They just got caught. The young superhero hoped, really, really hoped that wasn't Cap. Or Tony. Or Clint. Or really, any of the Avengers. Except Bruce. Bruce was nice and non-judgmental at all. And well, maybe Thor. He would just congratulate them, twinkle and mirth in his eyes as if he saw his teammates grinding against his or her lover in the elevator each day of the week. Natasha would just raise a surprised eyebrow. Or maybe just look at him smugly as if she already knew.

No, really. The worst were definitely Cap, Tony, and Clint. The first one because he would have his frowny face and be all “I'm so disappointed in you Peter” and the last two would just laugh their ass off and tease him and Sam and just be _unbearable_ overall.

“Hm, Peter, maybe...” Sam said, waving toward the ground.

Right. Peter was lucky to have his sticky superpowers because he would have dropped on the ground since Sam stopped _carrying him._

“Yeah, Peter, I think, it's ok for you to stop climbing him like a tree. If he gets more _puppy_ _cute_ , he'll stay like that forever.” Tony butted in, smile evident in his tone.

Damn. It was Tony. Worst case scenario, right? Slowly, Peter let his legs drop until his feet touched the ground. He deliberately slowly disentangled his fingers from Sam's long hair and turned to face the co-leader of the Avengers.

Well. Co-leader _s_ , really. Because Cap was there too. And he had his frowny face on.

Peter sighed. Great. It wasn't the worst case scenario. It was the utter worst case scenario. It was the apocalypse of the utter worst case scenario. It was the combo of worst case scenario. Actually, the worst was when Aunt May surprised them in his room. Peter shivered at the horror of the memory.

“Peter...” Cap started and Peter inhaled and got out of the elevator. He felt Sam follow him after a small falter. Once they were both outside, Peter realized they were on the common floor.

“Oh, come on, JARVIS, I told you my room, not the common floor,” Peter whined.

“I'm sorry Mr. Parker, I did not know it was a secret.” The slightly metallic voice replied blandly.

Tony laughed and clapped Peter on the shoulder while looking at Sam.

“Well, kid, you've got– how old are you?” Tony asked Sam, squinting. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Really? He's not old.”

Tony falsely gasped with horror.

“Not old? He's older than...” Tony paused waving his hands.

Peter smirked. Well, well, if it wasn't Tony Stark lacking words.

“Yeah, older than no one.”

“You!” Tony sputtered with a finger pointing at Peter. Next to him, Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Peter didn't make any effort to hold his smug grin.

“What's your name, son?” Steve demanded suddenly. The young hero made a face. Sam hated this kind of authority. For whatever reasons, Sam had no great feelings for soldier-like obedience. And Cap just used his, well, Captain America voice. Peter turned toward Sam and squeezed his hand. He wasn't really ready to take Sam's hand in his in front of Tony and Cap.

Peter saw Sam raising an eyebrow and for a second, he thought Sam was going to give a sarcastic answer. Which he did when he was with Peter. All the time. It was like having another Tony Stark with him. But he wasn't attracted to Tony Stark. Nope. Thor, though. Well, there was something similar between Sam and Thor. Physically. But not the brooding. Sam brooded a lot _._

“I'm Sam, sir,” Sam answered, standing slightly straighter than before. Peter couldn't hide his surprise. Neither the two other men could. Tony had a gleeful expression on his face and was watching the captain. Steve, though, seemed a bit annoyed.

“No need to call me sir.”

“No need to call me son, then.”

Peter watched the exchange warily. Cap looked surprised, but not the good kind of surprise.

“Ookay. Sam, let's go. We're just... gonna go.” Peter grabbed Sam's arm and gestured toward the elevator. Peter kind of hoped that it would just stop there.

“What don't you stay for dinner, Sam?” Tony suddenly asked for no reason at all. Peter made his eyes big at Tony. He hoped he was clearly saying What. The. Fuck. With his eyes. They were big, big, big eyes. The kind of eyes that scared people.

Tony squinted at him and Cap looked slightly worried so Peter stopped doing the eyes. Instead, he started to try to make a cross with his fingers that said _stop right now this nonsense miscreant!_

“Sorry, I've got to go. Another time, maybe?” Sam replied and Peter could kiss him.

Actually, he _could._ So, in front of Tony and Steve, Peter kissed Sam with a little more heat than usual. Once the kiss broke, both of them slightly breathless, Sam's gaze went from Peter to the two other superheroes with a suspicious air. His lips twitched and the young man congratulated himself on the back because he saw a dimple. Sam didn't smile enough in Peter's humble opinion.

Sam didn't need to call the elevator, JARVIS had already opened the doors for him. He entered and turned, waving awkwardly one last time at the superheroes before the doors closed and took him away from Peter.

“So... Peter.” Tony started, hands behind his back, a little smirk on his lips. “Who was that?”

“Hmmm, a friend,” Peter replied with a flutter of eyelashes, trying to pull the innocent act.

“Right. A friend. That you climb like a tree.” Steve said deadpan.

“Cap!”

“Tony, not now.”

Tony seemed to find Cap hilarious for a reason that was obviously escaping Peter.

“It's... not what you think.”

“He's not your boyfriend?” Cap asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter didn't think. No. He didn't. He didn't know why he didn't. Really. Sometimes, his mouth ran without his consent. It just seemed so not the thing to say. Certainly not to Cap. Tony would understand at least. But Cap. Noooo. Not Cap. Peter didn't know why he said it, it wasn't even the _truth._

“We, uh, we're friends with benefits?”

Peter tried to smile confidently but it didn't matter. Tony choked on his laugh and started to cough. Steve, the hero that he was, turned toward the engineer with concern. Tony started to wave around wildly and Cap was losing the plan already. Finally, when Tony stopped dying, he shot Peter a glare. A nasty, nasty glare

“So what, you thought, you'd use the Tower as a hotel?”

“Wow, are you actually angry? I thought you'd be the one to understand...”

Well, ok. Tony didn't only look angry but hurt now. What was happening? Cap sighed.

“It's not that Peter. It's... you don't come often, and you have a room here, you know.”

“I can't leave my aunt alone!” Peter protested a little. He felt a bit guilty now. He didn’t like hurting people.

“Yeah, and you choose to come to the tower to have sex with some guy,” Tony said, making a face. “Thanks a lot.”

“It's just–“, Peter started.

“No. Don't. I don't want to hear it.”

“Tony...”

“No, Steve, it's ok.”

Tony started to stomp off like the drama queen that he was. Peter rolled his eyes.

“It's just really awkward to have sex in my aunt's home.” Peter blurted out, his cheeks heating. “And we're... not... exactly, uh, quiet? We tend to break things, too. Uh.”

Peter tried to look innocent or like a lost puppy. Something Tony would take pity on. Or really, just anything to stop making him angry. But maybe he shouldn't have told the last bit. Tony stopped in his tracks and turned towards him with an annoyed look. Cap looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

“You...” Tony paused. “Right.”

Then, it was as if something switched in Tony Stark's eyes. The gleeful look came back and Peter didn't like it. Not one bit.

“Sooo, how long have you known him?” Tony asked innocently.

Peter knew when to make his escape. So, he tried.

“Well, guys, it was nice seeing you and all but I gotta go. See ya!”

Someone bigger than him – Cap, the traitor – stopped him by grabbing his collar.

“Someone's shifty, hmm.” Steve sing-sang.

Since when Captain America, the man amongst the saints, America’s do-gooder, sing-sang?

Tony cackled and walked next to Cap. Peter clamped his mouth. He wasn't going to talk. Steve loosened his grip but stayed close, making sure that the young hero wouldn't flee.

“So, this Sam... How old is he anyway?”

Peter scowled, “That doesn't concern you.”

“It does, especially when you're not even 18!” Tony stressed with a flutter of hand.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I'm 21. For your information.”

“Since when?” Tony squeaked. Cap snorted.

“My birthday this year?”

“Whatever. He seems old anyway.” The engineer grumbled. Then Tony's face brightened considerably and Peter was afraid.

“I'll be back, kids.”

“Don't you dare! Don't try to spy on Sam.” Peter declared watching helplessly as Tony made his way into the elevator.

“Don't worry, Peter, I'll stop him,” Cap reassured, a soft smile on his lips. “At one condition.”

Peter frowned. “What?”

Cap's smile sharpened and the young hero thought that he preferred when Cap was still a myth – all proper and innocent and not sneaky at all.

“His name.”

“No.”

“Oh. You don't know his name, then?”

“What, yes, I know his name. Who do you take me for!”

“Then, you can tell me.”

“No.” Peter scowled and crossed his arms. Cap wouldn't budge, though.

“Are you really friends?” He looked hurt now.

Urgh. Who told Cap didn't know how to act? Or didn't know how to get his way?

“We are!” Peter blurted. “We are more than friends, we're bo– friends with benefits.”

Damn, be careful, Peter. You almost told him that you were–

“Boyfriends, then,” Cap repeated, smiling satisfyingly. “What's his name?”

Cap was like a dog with a bone: once he had it, he didn't let go. Peter couldn't win. So he sighed and told Cap reluctantly. He tried to show on his face he didn't like it one bit.

“Fine. His name's Winchester. Now would go and stop Tony.”

“Like the rifle?” Cap asked.

“Yes!” Peter confirmed urgently. “Now, go stop Tony!”

“Sure.” Cap flashed him a smile and ruffled his hair.

Peter put his head into hands. It certainly was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Uh, no. Actually, the worst ones were with Gwen and–

Nope. Not going there, Peter. Right. Find something to do. Or someone. Or maybe... Peter smiled slowly. Maybe he could ask for a ride in that sweet car of Sam.

At least, he would forget about this embarrassing moment for the next few hours.


End file.
